


better together

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy! robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: “I am fine” Robert gave the younger man a soft smile “I didn’t want to wake you; Ollie was tossing and turning again and I couldn’t sleep anymore, and I felt him burning up, so I decided to take him downstairs and put him on the sofa, I am just making him some food now, although I don’t think he wants any.” Robert was rambling, almost tripping over his words.





	better together

Aaron hated working on Saturdays, like most people probably do. It wasn’t often that he found himself at the scrapyard on a Saturday; both him and Robert tried to avoid working on weekends as much as possible, especially now that they had Ollie. Weekends were supposed to be dedicated to precious family time. They were both business owners so they were able to plan out their free time quite well. Today though, loads of cars were supposed to be dumped at the yard and it didn’t sit well with Aaron to leave it all to Adam.

 

“Morning mate”

“Hiya, yeah good morning, I guess” Aaron mumbled.

“What’s up with you this morning, Robert kept you up all night did he?” Adam laughed.

“No if you must know, but Ollie did.” Aaron sighed.

 

Yes, working on this particular Saturday was even worse for Aaron. Ollie had fallen ill the night before, keeping him and Robert up most of the night, they decided to keep him in their bed because he was clingy and didn’t want to sleep alone. He kept tossing, turning and coughing and even though both men knew it was just Ollie being under the weather they were still worried, and couldn’t have a good night sleep. Also having another body sharing the already quite small bed wasn’t too helpful either.

 

_“Rob, he is asleep isn’t he” Aaron whispered sleepily, looking at his son lying between him and his husband._

_“Yeah, hopefully he will be able to have a good night sleep, so he will feel a lot better already tomorrow.” Robert answered softly._

_“I have got work tomorrow but I think I will have to sack it off.”_

_“Why?” Robert was frowning slightly, looking at his husband, and carefully so carefully pushing some hair out of Ollie’s face._

_“I don’t want to leave you two, now Ollie’s ill, I mean yeah hopefully he will be better but it’s that time of the year Rob, everyone’s under the weather.”_

_“I can look after him Aaron, don’t worry about it, I’ll entertain him with some movies and will try to get him to sleep a lot.”_

_“I know you can, I didn’t mean it like-“ “I know” Robert said cutting him off, smiling softly, “I know you didn’t mean it like that but we will be fine Aaron, you can call me whenever you like and who knows, he might be running around again tomorrow morning acting as if he didn’t ruin our good night’s kip.”_

_Robert reached over Ollie to grab Aaron’s hand and giving it a quick kiss. “Go to sleep babe, or you will be no use to Adam tomorrow at all." He gave the younger man a wink_.

 

“Ollie’s ill, I’ve left him with Robert.”

“Oh I get why you’re so worried now” Adam obviously couldn’t resist letting out

“Adam” Aaron tried to look serious but he couldn’t help smiling and playfully hitting his best mate. “It’s nothing serious, he’s just under the weather but I prefer to leave them both happy and healthy you know” Aaron had to look down at that, yes Adam was his best mate but that didn’t mean that he was entirely comfortable sounding like the absolute domestic doting father and husband around him.

“Leaving your favourite boys ey” Adam laughed, but there was no mocking tone, just a big genuine smile on his face, nobody deserved to be happy more than Aaron. Aaron smiled, his face going soft. He knew Adam was always only joking. Ollie was two years old now and the adoption process had been a long road, but totally worth it and his best mate among so many of the other villagers had been completely supportive and Adam absolutely loved the young boy.

“Honestly Aaron, you can go back home if you want to, I’ll manage.”

“No I’m not leaving you to handle all this scrap on your own, I’ll just give Robert a few rings, it’s okay.”

 

_Aaron stumbled into the kitchen all sleep soft and messy hair but he had a confused look on his face. He’d woken up to an empty bed just a few minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off and had heard voices downstairs._

_He saw Ollie sitting at the kitchen table while Robert was busying himself preparing food._

_“Hey you two, I thought I would be the first one to wake up seeing as I am off to work this morning.”_

_He kneeled beside ollie. “Hey mate, are you feeling a bit better, you were feeling a bit poorly yesterday.” He pushed his hand through his son’s hair. “Rob, he’s definitely got a temperature.” Robert finally turned around; he looked tired._

_“Yeah I know” Aaron got up and walked towards his husband, "you okay?, you don’t look too well.”_

_“I am fine” Robert gave the younger man a soft smile “I didn’t want to wake you; Ollie was tossing and turning again and I couldn’t sleep anymore, and I felt him burning up, so I decided to take him downstairs and put him on the couch, I am just making him some food now, although I don’t think he wants any.” Robert was rambling, almost tripping over his words._

_Aaron squeezed the older man’s shoulders before placing both his hands on Robert’s face. “Rob it’s okay, I will make you both something, sit down.”_

_“No you have to get ready for work” Robert protested, slowly grabbing Aarons hands and giving them a squeeze before turning back around towards the kitchen counter_

_“I will ring Adam in a sec, telling him I can’t come in.” Aaron replied as if it was obvious._

_“No you’re not, I can manage, we can manage. Can’t we buddy?” Robert placed a plate in front of Ollie and ruffled his hair, “we will watch some movies and cuddle up on the sofa, sounds good doesn’t it. Honestly get in the shower Aaron and I will make us some breakfast.”_

_His husband sounded so sure and Aaron knew he promised Adam to work today, he really didn’t want to let him down. He gave Robert a smile, his husband still fussing over Ollie while at the same time busying himself with their breakfast, he couldn’t resist, and quickly grabbed him by the waist turning him around and planting a peck on his lips._

 

 

“Hey it’s me”

“Again” Aaron could just hear his husband grinning, “were both fine, Ollie’s fallen asleep, guess this movie was a bit of a bore and I think I’ll be having a nap as well. I do think he’s feeling better he’s perked up a lot. How are you?” Aaron had called Robert quite a few times now, he knew they were both fine, would be, but he couldn’t help making sure.

“I am good yeah, it’s freezing cold though but we’re on schedule so I think I will be coming soon, give Ollie a kiss from me will ya. I am glad he’s feeling better, I- I am glad you both are okay” he couldn’t help add.

“I see you soon yeah, although be a good mate to Adam and help him for at least another hour, so I can have that nap without any distractions.”

“Oh I am a distraction now am I?”

“You know you are.”

 

_Aaron closed the door behind him about a good hour after his last phone call to Robert._ He was never that bothered about it getting dark very early in the winter months; didn't take too much notice of it, but now he had his own house, with his husband and son it had much more of a cosy feeling to it, when the lights were on and the curtains were drawn that was, which wasn’t the case right now. The mill was pretty much dark, with only the television offering any light. Aaron had to squint, the flashing lights being very annoying. The younger man could however make out his husband and son on the couch cosied up together, wrapped up in blankets. He was glad he hadn’t called out when he got in, so closing the door quietly he busied himself drawing the curtains, putting on the lights and turning off the television.

“Aaron” The younger man turned around and saw Robert looking at him, an adorable but confused look on his face.

“Hey, I just got in” Aaron shuffled to the couch, carefully sitting himself down next to his husband so not to disturb Ollie. He gave Robert a kiss, his husband taking a second to respond, when they pulled apart, Roberts still looked remotely confused. “A nap always makes you feel kind of worse doesn’t it, he grinned, I should have made a start on tea I am sorry.” He was about to walk to the kitchen but Aaron put a hand on his thigh.

“Don’t be silly you were having that hour nap weren’t you.”

“Yeah well I said that, but I had plans to make us tea but then I was on the couch and we were watching something and next thing I know I wake up to you”

“Best thing to wake up to I reckon.” Aaron gave him a big grin.

“You are in a good mood, how was work was it ok, other than cold?.”

“Yeah it was fine am glad to be home now, warm.” He looked at Robert, who was now slightly more awake, Ollie still fast asleep next to him. “I secretly looked forward to calling you every so often, Aaron felt himself blushing but he couldn’t keep it in. "Almost didn’t feel like a Saturday, but a normal day where you’d be working at the yard as well.

“Soft git, you can always call me though, even though we work at the same place.” Robert now playfully poking Aaron.

“Shut it you, so what are we gonna order in, because I am also not making tea.”

“Excuse me whenever do you actually make tea?”

“I can also just order for Ollie and me if you like.”

 

 

“He was off the moment his little head touched the pillow” Aaron had just put Ollie to bed and made his way to hug his husband from behind who was clearing away the plates.

“Good he will definitely feel better tomorrow, not sure about me though, I feel shattered for some reason.”

“Says you, I was actually at work today you know!” Aaron joked.

“Oi! I’ll have you know it’s kind of tiring thinking of ways to entertain Ollie while having him rest at the same time.”

“Well I am proud of you, I think he had quite a good Saturday spending it watching films with his dad" 

“Hmm” Robert sighed tiredly, walking towards the sofa and taking Aaron with him by the hand. “Also, I for one also enjoyed you checking up on us, if I am honest, it felt like we were in it together this way.”

“Soft” Aaron softly smiled up at his husband, catching hold of Robert’s hand and putting their tangled hands in his lap.

“We’ll make it a habit then shall we?”

“Rather not, I can’t cope with more of Adam’s annoying comments about us.”

“Nah he’s just jealous I reckon.”

“We are together at the scrapyard most of the time anyway, he’s got to deal with us soppy gits enough already.”

Fortunately we are yeah, we’re definitely better together, a team you, me and Ollie. Robert had a shy smile on his face, looking at their intertwined hands.

"Yeah, a team." Aaron grinned, squeezing the older man's hand and not being able to resist giving his husband a quick peck on the cheek, before resting his face against Robert’s shoulder.

_While going through the television channels searching for something remotely interesting, he felt peaceful and comfortable just here with his husband, made even better by knowing that tomorrow was a blissful day off with no commitments, just him and two of his very favourite people._

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I am never entirely clear on the robert/aaron work situation lmao, but i hope that it made sense.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> x


End file.
